monsterhunterfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Agent-Dex2
=Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki= The Monster Hunter Fanon Wiki has been here since December 2008, with constant contributions from many people. The information below will help you get acquainted. Getting Adjusted * Keep track of all your edits in Contributions. * Use My Home and '' '' to see the latest additions and changes. * Questions? There are multiple places to ask questions, usually the best are the Suggestions Board and Forums. You can also ask a set of administrators that you will find here: The Guild Knights. * All of the main information is in the left pane menu. * Be on the lookout for the latest updates on the Main Page. * Follow pages to your Watchlist to have your own list of favorite articles, users, images, videos, etc. * Need help? A plethora of knowledge is available in Category:Help. Wiki Contents Here is an outline of important pages on the wiki. General Contents * Category:Fan Fiction - submit your Fan Fiction here! * Category:Clans - find a clan to join, or create your own clan! * The Great Arena - Fanart and fanfic contests await in this page. * Polls Index - do you like polls? We have lots of them here! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ~Mckrongs CaptainMcToasty Hi! CaptainMcToasty here. You may have heard of me. You probably haven't. Anyway, I am a somewhat successful writer, but I have no art skills whatsoever. I would be honored if you could draw some of the main characters of my fanfic, monster hunter reBorn. Your armor drawings have looked really cool. Thanks for your time! Real talk: I do all my posts on iPad. Don't be ashamed, cool people use iPads all the time. http://monsterhunterfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Monster_Hunter:_reBirth There ya go Aaron is kind of the strong silent type. He has mid length white hair. He had great jaggi armor. Garth is a gentle giant. He has short brown hair. He has carapace armor, which looks like insect plate. Tamara is kind of a blonde, even though she has brown hair. She has chainmail armor, and has the Mossberg LBG equipped. (Single barrel, pump action, revolver ammo case) Good luck! I'm sure it will turn out great. More like hundreds, but yeah. Imagine around 2400 or so CaptainMcToasty YES PLEASE I should he wearing: -a red hoodie with a white fluffy lining -blue jeans, tattered at the bottom -fingerless gloves -do whatever you want with the shoes Underneath the hoodie is a shirt with tribal patterns on it CaptainMcToasty Sure! As long as things don't get too unrealistic, like giant battle cruisers flying through a wormhole or something. The reBirth universe has unlimited crossover potential thanks to the final enemy, the Cathedragern, an elder dragon with the ability to open tears in reality. My deviant Acc http://asori.deviantart.com/ Ok, I'm using you in my next chapter. Tell me what your character would like to appear as. Of course i'll continue it. Its one of my favorite things to do. The only reason i havent touched it in a while is that i am the mightiest procrastinator in all the universe. The Asteroid has a history of destroying things in multiple universes. Ever seen Dr. who? Its basically the tardis, only evil. Im still thinking about more tie-ins with maxim-cre, but for now, uh, spoilers? Dex. Shit is about to hit the fan with my fanon. Be ready. ~Toasty